This invention relates generally to the field of puzzle-type toys, and more particularly to a novel device which extends the play value of puzzle toys of this type.
In the typical jigsaw-type puzzle, there is provided a plurality of generally planar pieces, each having a distinctive peripheral edge shaped to correspond to the peripheral edges of adjacent pieces when the puzzle is completely assembled, in which condition, the combined pieces present on the upper surfaces, a unified display of a particular subject matter. Such puzzles may be constructed with varying complexity for use by children of varying age and intellectual development.